Clouds
by Promptfillerforcastle
Summary: Why are there clouds on sunny days. (Death)


**Prompt- Casketts child is murdered.**

Castles were familiar with death it was what brought them together and what they solved each day together.

But there was pain and heartbreak in death the amount of times that they had to go home early and hold each other was just to many to count it wasn't an easy job.

Five months into being husband and wife Kate wanted to try for a baby after they were at Ryan's and Jenny's for lunch.

They never thought that at the ages they were they would get lucky but they did.

Castle got to raise a daughter again.

Kate got to raise a daughter.

Alexis got a sister like she always wanted.

Martha got another granddaughter.

Jim got to see his daughter happy which he thought she would never find.

Everyone was happy. Almost.

Castle was on a mini book tour he said goodbye to his wife and little girl Josie at the airport. A couple of nights later when Castle was coming home Kate was trying to get Josie to sleep but she wanted to watch the snow just like her father she believed in the magic of snow.

But there was no magic that night only sadness.

It was all a blur how it happened but only in her dreams does Kate see it clearly. One minute her and Josie were safe and warm in the loft the next minute man wearing black which had their faces covered up busted in.

Kate tried to fight them off but one of them snuck up behind her and knocked her out.

When Rick walked through the door the place was a mess and so was Kate he rushed over to her and the blood coming from her head.

He stopped the blood coming from her head and stayed with her till she woke Kate woke up she started to panic and ask where's Josie.

Rick claimed his wife down and told her that he would check Josie's bedroom. When he checked Josie's room Josie wasn't there.

They called police over right away. Another blur came when they threw a thousand questions at Kate at once. And all she couldn't respond was "I don't know,"

Three days later Kate and Rick had to go confirm that the dead body was indeed their daughter.

The man who murdered their daughter was the man of the brother they put in jail for murder and this was their payback.

"There will be blood and sacrifice if you can't handle it I suggest you leave if you're looking for someone to sugar-coated it for you, you're in the wrong place. This is the real world and remember only the strong will survive" The words of a speaker at her first day at training for the NYPD said.

She was fine with the blood with sacrifice she had nothing left to lose. Her mom was gone, Her dad well she tried to help him and Will had bailed on her using a job as an excuse to leave her.

Rick came into her world of blood and sacrifice he was warned by people around him that this wasn't a tv show this was real life.

He brushed them off at first telling them he knew that it was real life and that he and Kate had a system that they would have each other's backs.

He waited for her to leave in both of his marriages they never solved the problem thinking it would be easier just to divorce but with Kate it was different.

She was doing things different this time she wasn't building a wall and shutting people out she was letting them in and hoped it was good enough.

"Why haven't you left me yet?" Rick asked her one night.

"Cause I love you too much to leave you and we both need each other," She whispered back.

"I love you too but if you're not happy.."

"I'm not leaving you Rick I promise," Kate broke him off. "I'm not Kyra,Meredith,Gina or your dad I'm not leaving you why can't you see that?"

"When you put this ring on my finger I promised for better or for worst and this is worst and I'm keeping my promise butyou're giving up on me,"

"I don't know how to solve relationship problems,they left me before we could sort out the problem,"

"Well I'm not leaving you Rick,Always"

Rick kissed her and she kissed him back. The next morning he woke up with her naked body cuddled up on his bare chest.

She wasn't going to leave.

He wasn't going to leave.

They were going to be alright.

Always.


End file.
